


while falling

by hestiaandhercat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Equal Rights, I was very insomanic when I wrote this, a lot of Trauma tm, about how if your first every moments in a body are freefall, although a bit of a darker take, and I guess I was thinking, and losing the only constant that has been established so far, how that would shape you as a person, if chibnall is allowed to write the Falling Scene then so am I, literally just the Doctor falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestiaandhercat/pseuds/hestiaandhercat
Summary: She is falling still, faster and faster now, but with no end in sight. She can feel gravity pulling her in and if there is gravity, it has to belong to something, which means that it has to be somewhere that she is falling to.
Kudos: 5





	while falling

She is falling in ways that the eye does not understand. She is alive and dead and dying, all over and over again in a vicious circle that she cannot seem to escape.

She has been a bird before, she thinks she remembers that. Has she been or has she simply dreamed? She could be dreaming right now. Maybe she has never been awake in her life and maybe she never will.

She has heard that people have dreams where they fall a lot so maybe she actually is just dreaming, falling and falling and falling on in a stupid dream that does not mean anything to anybody.

She is falling still, faster and faster now, but with no end in sight. She can feel gravity pulling her in and if there is gravity, it has to belong to something, which means that it has to be somewhere that she is falling to. She thinks about that for a second while the winds rush by her. She cannot seem to shake the feeling that she should not be excited about falling towards something. After all, she should be hitting that something with a velocity that means certain death. And yet, after falling and falling and falling for such a long time that time itself has grown unreal to her, she cannot help but anticipate it.

Maybe there is nothing on the end of it. Maybe she is just a bird having a weird dream and she will wake up as soon as she hits the earth underneath. Maybe she is a little tiny bird having its first ever dream and if she hits the ground then she will hit the real earth outside of here and she will be dead before she has ever opened her eyes.

Maybe a cat has already eaten her.

This not knowing if she is dead or alive or dying or living or just barely hanging on is making her want to be unconscious, but she isn’t, so she keeps thinking. It is the only thing she can do until after what could be seconds or years, she thinks to flip around and her view changes.

Something - a planet - is approaching her at frightening velocity, or maybe she is approaching it (let’s say there’s blame on both sides here) and that should scare her because she isn’t sure how she can survive hitting it, but it’s new and exciting and makes the blood pump through her new hearts in a way that they have never felt before. For a moment, she is so undoubtedly alive that she wants to scream it out into the world.

Then she hits the ground and the real problems begin.


End file.
